


(20 Days Of Chub) Dogs Buffets and Chub

by justanotherbellyfan



Category: Dogs: Bullets and Carnage
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbellyfan/pseuds/justanotherbellyfan
Summary: This is a request from kinkmoose. I hope you like it!Day 13 is long distance. Heine thinks back on past stuffings and is afraid that they won't happen again. But Naoto sends him pictures of her stuffing herself to keep him occupied.





	(20 Days Of Chub) Dogs Buffets and Chub

Maintaining a solid relationship with Naoto has been hard for Heine. Ever since he moved away things were complicated. And getting more complicated day by day. The distance meant more feeding sessions and no more beautifully bloated bellies. But he had to go there were many people after him for what he was. Heine once dreamed of Naoto. Not of seeing her in person. Well not technically. But of her belly growing do large that it filled the distance between them. That was close enough for him. But then he woke up. All he could do now was think back. And he thought back. He clearly remembered his favorite stuffing session and replayed it in his head. Naoto was laying on the floor her scarred chest was slightly exposed and her belly completely so. He already had staged her for the good portion of the morning. And her belly was well and rounded. It was bloated by all of the food he just fed her. She was breathing a little heavily. But she requested more. "I'm not full yet." She smiled at him. And he had to give in. He couldn't dream of not feeding her a fork full of spaghetti. By the time he helped her finish the plate she looked like she was ready to burst. "Are you done already?" She asked. And of course he said that he wasn't. With that he filled her moth and her delightfully plumping middle with cookies and brownies and other sweets. The final few buttons on her shirt have was and he had a whole view of her chest and curvy stomach. A few more plays and the button on her shorts burst too. With it her bloat came tumbling out looking as stuffed as the pile of plates indicated. He assumed her tummy must be aching by this point so he gave it a few careful rubs and soaked in the smooth domelike shape of it. As he did that he fed her the first thing he grabbed. It was a drumstick. Not the sexiest choice but it would do. He filled her more until she called for him to stop. At this point her belly had grown to round for her to get up. He had to help her up. And that's what he did. He helped her sit up and hugged her middle so he could savor the bloat before it went down.

He missed that. He sighed and opened his mail. Within a heap of junk he found a surprise. It was a stack of photos. The first was a photo of Naoto with a colossal table of food. He flipped to the next one. The food pile was shrunken and her belly was slightly expanded. He set those aside and observed the third. The pile of food was even smaller and her belly even larger. He noticed the cloth straining to contain the stomach beneath. The fourth and final picture showed a stack of empty bowls and plates. Naoto was leaning back on the chair with her hands resting atop a belly that had just ripped through cloth. It was as round and taunt as when he had stuffed her. He longed more then ever to be able to do it again. But until the time came this would have to work. So he quickly penned a letter telling her how befitting of her that the extra weight was. For good measure he asked if he could get a picture of her biting into a food item in the next batch. He sealed the message and sent it on its way. 

He heard back about a week later. Naoto had clearly put on some weight. The first photo from before she started eating displayed a tater squishy gut. The second was the image he requested. She was biting into a cupcake. In the third photo she was wiping some icing off of her mouth. The fourth photo was a close up of the plump middle he loved so much. In the fifth photo she was half way through her meal and her shirt had ridden up. The final photo showed a belly that swelled to touch the table. He put the photo stack aside. And he knew that somehow he was going to have to get back to her. She was doing a good job on her own but he knew that she wanted his belly rubs to go with her meal. And so he would get back to her.


End file.
